This invention relates generally to heat sinks for integrated circuits.
Because of the heat generated by some integrated circuits, an integrated circuit may be intimately associated with a heat transfer device that removes heat from an integrated circuit die. An integrated circuit die may be packaged and the package may be coupled to a heat transfer device. Alternatively, the die may be exposed for direct contact by the heat transfer device. A heat transfer device, such as a heat sink, has a high heat transfer coefficient.
Processors may become excessively hot during operation. This heat may ultimately result in damage to the processor and may adversely affect the speed of its operation. Thus, it is desirable to contact the processor with a heat transfer device that removes heat.
Heat transfer devices may be active or passive. An active heat transfer device normally includes a fan which forces air over the integrated circuit to increase its rate of heat transfer. A passive heat transfer device is generally a heat sink with desirable heat transfer characteristics. Combinations of active and passive heat transfer devices are commonly utilized.
Attaching the heat transfer device over an integrated circuit on a circuit board can become a relatively complex operation. Generally, it is desirable to enable the removal of the integrated circuit device from the heat transfer device. This facilitates assembly and repair of the heat transfer device and testing of the integrated circuit.
In many cases, the heat transfer device is relatively bulky. It is generally desirable to contact the integrated circuit device with the heat transfer device. Commonly, an integrated circuit electrically couples to a variety of contacts on a circuit board, for example using pins that engage slots in a socket or other carrier. Thus, the integrated circuit may be attached to the circuit board and the heat transfer device may be attached over the integrated circuit in a removable, electrically contacting engagement. Therefore, the connection of the integrated circuit to the circuit board and the association of the heat transfer device with the integrated circuit may become complex.
For example, in connection with some designs, the attachment of the various components may require the use of tools. The use of tools generally results in longer assembly time. The assembler must assemble components and then grab a tool to secure the components together.
It would be desirable to enable the connection of the heat transfer device to the integrated circuit holder without requiring the use of any tools. Moreover, it would be desirable to have a way to readily and easily associate these components with one another.